


Say It, Just Say It

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of hogwarts vs ilvermorny, Auror work, Declarations Of Love, Diagon Alley, Fluff, MACUSA vs Ministry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: “I love you.”Tina stares at Newt.“I love you, Tina. I love you sobloodymuch you have no idea and I don't care that I've only known you for just over a year I just know thatI love you so mu-”OR: Tina adjusts to living in EnglandTitle is a song by The Mowgli's





	Say It, Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there are some reoccurring characters from my other fics in this series that aren't canon and they are:  
> Maggie (Theseus' wife aka Newt's sister-in-law)  
> Amelia (Mrs. Scamander)  
> And I don't think I say Newt’s father's name but it is Phineus in this series if you were wondering idk
> 
> Also this takes place at the beginning of 1928 so yeah timeline woo
> 
> Hope you enjoy An Aromantic Tries to Write Romantic Fluff

_January 9, 1928_

_Teenie,_

_I hope you are settling into London well! I know you've only been there a week, but you said you'd be starting at the Ministry the Monday after you got there, right?_

_Before you ask, Jacob and I are doing just fine and yes, I will mail you if anything happens and you need to know._

_Please write back soon, Teen. I do miss you an awful lot._

_Love,_

_Queenie ♡_

•

Monday morning, Tina walks across the hall and knocks on Newt's door. 

As luck would have it, Newt’s apartment building had multiple open apartments. Even weirder luck is that one of them was right across from Newt's own. 

Newt opens the door, a tired smile on his face. “G’morning.” he says, rubbing his eyes.

“You okay, Newt?” Tina asks, walking into Newt’s apartment. “You're usually wide awake.”

Newt waves his hand. “M’fine.” he mumbles. “There were some problems with the case…I got two hours of sleep.”

“Newt! You could've come and gotten me to help!” 

“It was late. I assumed you'd be asleep.” Newt yawns. “We should get to the Ministry.”

Tina rolls her eyes. “You're going to be asleep by lunch.” 

Newt shrugs. “I never go out of my office or case so no one will know.” 

•

“Do you know where the Auror Offices are?” Newt asks Tina as they walk toward the elevators in the Ministry.

Tina shrugs. “I'm sure I can find it.” 

“I'll go with you.”

“It's really not necessary.”

“I should stop in and say hi to my brother anyway. Might as well now.” 

The elevator opens and Newt and Tina get in.

“Where are you going?” the man working the elevator asks. 

“Magical Law Enforcement department.” Newt says. 

The man nods and presses a button, and soon the elevator jerks to life, almost knocking Tina to the floor. 

“Careful, dear.” Newt says, reaching his arm out and wrapping it around Tina’s waist. “You'll get used to it.”

“At least MACUSA has charms on their elevators to make the ride smoother.” Tina mumbles. 

_“Magical Law Enforcement department.”_ the elevator chimes.

Newt nods in thanks to the operator as he and Tina exit. 

“Wow.” Tina breathes, looking around the floor.

It's a big, open space with a hall opening into another space on each side.

“This way.” Newt says, steering Tina through the bustle of witches and wizards and down one of the halls.

Soon they emerge into the next big room- slightly smaller but still big. In the middle is a large, circular desk. The woman sitting at it looks up.

“Newt! Tina!” she says. 

“Hello, Maggie.” Newt replies with a small wave.

“So sorry Theseus and I couldn't make it to dinner with your parents on Saturday.” Maggie says. She looks up at Tina. “Theseus says you're moving here?”

Tina nods. “Everything worked out ‘cause he offered me a job here.” she explains. “Is he in?”

“Yes, all the way down the hall, last door on the right.” Maggie says, pointing down a hall behind her.

“Thank you.” Tina says. She starts walking down the hall, Newt right behind her.

“Come in!” a voice calls through the door when Tina knocks. She opens the door to Theseus at his desk, looking flustered while on the phone. He holds up a finger to them.

“Yes…I know, I _know_ … we're getting more help...will do…okay…goodbye.” He hangs up the phone and pinches the bridge of his nose before addressing Tina and Newt.

“Tina Goldstein!” Theseus says, standing up. “So sorry about that- we've been getting quite a few leads on Grindelwald and don't know who to trust.” He offers his hand, and Tina shakes it. “And if it's not my little brother, not holed up in his office!” 

“I just came to say hi- mum wanted me to tell you she would like to see you again.” Newt says. 

“Yes, well, we've been,” Theseus sighs, “very busy.” 

“Is everything alright?” Tina asks. 

“Truthfully, no.” Theseus says, walking back to his desk and sitting down. “I've had to work a lot the past few weeks and, well, Newt,” Theseus turns towards Newt. “It appears you're going to be an uncle.”

Newt stares at Theseus, not saying anything, his mouth slightly open. Theseus laughs.

“Just don't go treating my kid like one of your creatures.”

Newt suddenly shakes his head. “No, no, of course not…just, _wow._ ” he says.

Tina smiles. “Congrats, Theseus.”

Theseus smiles slightly. “Yes, it is exciting, I'm just worried. This war…it's going to be brutal, and now the Muggles are stirring up something…”

“But you have a whole department of people who will help.” Tina says.

Theseus nods. “Yes, yes, you're right.” He looks up. “On that note, how about we work on your paperwork, Miss Goldstein.”

Newt quickly kisses Tina on the temple. “I'll see you later.” He leaves, and Tina sits down in the chair across from Theseus.

“So I'm technically allowed to hire people, but since you're American, I had to run this through the head of the MLE- Ralph Brown.” Theseus starts, shuffling a few papers around. 

“Luckily, with words of praise from both Percival Graves _and_ Seraphina Picquery, there wasn't any question about it.” Theseus stands up again. “Welcome to the team, Tina.” 

•

Later that day, Tina heads over to the Beasts Department to find Newt. 

After getting some directions, she finds his office and knocks on the door. No answer. 

Thinking he's either asleep or in his case, Tina opens the door. 

Right in the middle of the room is Newt's case on the floor, with a note on top of it. 

_Tina,_

_In case you come by while I'm down in the case, I have this note for you._

_If it's lunch time and I'm in the case, I'm just doing midday rounds._

_If it's the end of the day and I'm in my case, I'm probably just working on something._

_If you come into the room and I am not there, but Dougal is, I am hurt._

_In any of these cases feel free to pop in._

_Yours always,_

_Newt_

Tina chuckles to herself and opens the case. Dougal isn't around, so hopefully Newt isn't hurt. 

“Newt?” Tina calls out as she opens the door from the shed to the rest of the case. She hears humming, but no response. 

She follows the humming to the new crup habitat, and as she approaches, the humming turns into singing.

_“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.” 

When Newt finishes his…song? Tina claps.

Newt jumps at the noise and turns around, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Tina! Oh, uh, hi.” Newt says, scratching the back of his neck.

“What were you singing?” Tina asks. 

“The Hogwarts school song.” Newt beams with some pride for his school when he says that.

Tina snorts. “ _That's_ your school's song?”

“Why, yes it is!” Newt puts his hands on his hips. “Another reason why Hogwarts is better than Ilvermorny.”

Tina rolls her eyes. “ _Please._ My school has a sweet song- yours has the words ‘Hoggy’ and ‘Warty’ in it.”

Newt laughs. “Well, I'll have to bring you to Hogwarts sometime- show you how great it is.”

“I'll believe it when I see it.” Tina starts walking back to the shed, Newt following behind. “Even if our kids go to Hogwarts, I'll always stand by Ilvermorny.” She hears the footsteps stop behind her and turn around to see Newt had stopped. “What?” she asks.

Newt just stares at her, and suddenly she realizes the slip she made as she was speaking. 

_Our kids._

“I- I mean, any of my kids…if I have kids, even…I mean…” _I mean I love you._

But Tina doesn't get to finish any of her thoughts before Newt moves forward, wraps his arms around Tina, and kisses her.

_I love you Tina. I love you so much and I want to marry you and start a family with you._

Is what Newt wants to say.

But he just… _can't_ … 

Not yet at least.

Instead he settles for, “Nothing I ever say or do will make you think Hogwarts is better, huh?”

Tina lets out a small laugh. “Yeah.” she says. “That's what you get for falling for an American.”

Newt smiles. “I wouldn't want to fall for anyone else.”

•

The rest of the week is the same. Newt and Tina go to the Ministry together, sometimes have lunch together, and then go back to their apartments. There isn't much free time.

But when there is, the couple can usually be found either in Newt’s living room or case. 

Halfway through Tina’s second week in London, though, Newt makes a suggestion.

“I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow.” he says one evening as he and Tina eat.

“What about work?” Tina asks, her fork in midair.

“Don't you have a day off?” Tina nods. “Well, I can afford to not go into the Ministry for one day, so we can go to Diagon Alley!”

Tina smiles. “Sounds good.”

The next morning, they spend a little longer on breakfast before heading out. 

“Would you like to go by floo?” Newt asks.

“I'd rather not if we don't have to.” Tina says. “I haven't used floo so much until these past two weeks- it takes some getting used to, that's for sure.”

“Leaky Cauldron it is.” 

•

“Why are we in the back of a wizarding inn?” Tina asks as she stands in front of a brick wall.

“Just wait.” Newt says, pulling out his wand. He taps some of the bricks in a pattern, and they suddenly start to move. 

Soon, an entrance to Diagon Alley is revealed, and Tina’s mouth is open in awe.

“ _Woah_.” she breathes.

Newt pulls Tina into his side. 

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Tina.”

They walk into the busy-ness that is Diagon Alley, holding hands so they don't get separated. As they're walking, though, they see people starting to whisper.

_“Is that Newt Scamander?”_

_“It's Newt Scamander!”_

_“And his American.”_

_“I hear she's working for the Ministry now.”_

_“I hear she lives here now.”_

_“Does that mean they're engaged?”_

The couple ignores the stares and whispers as they keep walking. Suddenly, Newt stops.

“We have to go in here.” he says.

Tina looks where Newt is pointing. “Ice cream?” 

“Not just any ice cream, Tina. It's _Florean Fortescue’s_ ice cream. My mum would always take me and Theseus here when we were getting our school supplies.” 

Tina chuckles. “Is it really that good?” Newt nods. “Alright then, lead the way.”

The door jingles as they walk inside, and the man behind the counter looks up. 

“Well if it isn't Newton!” he exclaims. “I haven't seen you in so long!”

“Hello, Mr. Fortescue.” Newt says, smiling sheepishly as the customers already in there look at him. “I need to show Tina here how good your ice cream is.” 

Mr. Fortescue notices Tina. “Ah! Is this the new auror?”

Tina reddens. She didn't know people knew about that already.

“Yeah.” she says. “I just moved here from New York City.”

“So the rumors that Newt Scamander has found himself an American Auror are true, eh?”

Newt looks down, blushing a bit. “I suppose they are.”

“Well, what would you two like? It's on the house!” Mr. Fortescue exclaims, picking up an ice cream scoop.

“Oh, no, I can pay.” Newt shuffles in his pockets for his wallet.

“No, no! Think of it as a welcome to England for Miss…”

“Goldstein.” Tina says.

“For Miss Goldstein!” Mr. Fortescue finishes. “Now, what flavors would you like?”

•

The rest of the day is spent looking around Diagon Alley, Newt, to his dismay, being swarmed by people once, and a little bit of shopping.

Every now and then, Tina would exclaim, “Queenie would love this!” at something she would find. Newt could see a flicker of sadness in her features whenever she said it.

“We can take a trip back to New York if you'd like to see your sister again, Tina.” Newt says as they walk back.

Tina shrugs. “I'll be fine. We'll probably see her and Jacob soon enough, anyway.”

But Newt knows Tina shrugs _everything_ off, no matter how important it is. 

“Tina, I’m serious. I don't want you to be unhappy.”

Tina stops and looks at Newt. “I _am_ happy, Newt.” She kisses him. “I'm happy I'm with you, I just haven't been this far away from Queenie in _so long._ It'll just take some getting used to.” 

Newt smiles. “Alright.”

_I love you._

•

Another week goes by, and by now, Newt and Tina have a routine of meeting each other in the main lobby of the Ministry before walking back home together.

On this particular day, however, that doesn't go as planned.

Newt is waiting by the fountain in the middle of the floor for a lot longer than usual. Tina’s normally the first one here, anyway.

Newt checks his watch.

4:00

 _“Maybe she's just really into a case,”_ Newt thinks. _“I'll just meet her at her office.”_

Newt starts off back towards the elevators and goes down to the Auror Offices. When he gets down there, though, it seems a lot more empty than usual. 

He tries to shrug it off and goes to the front desk.

As he's approaching, Maggie looks up from the desk.

“Hi, Newt.” she greets, sounding tired.

Newt smiles. “Hello, Maggie. How are you?”

Maggie shrugs. “Been better. Can I help you?”

“I was just wondering if Tina was still in her office. We usually meet on the main floor, but she wasn't there.”

Maggie's face falls. “She didn't tell you?”

Okay, now Newt starts to worry. “Tell me what?”

“The aurors were told by a reliable source there were traces and possible sightings of Grindelwald in Paris…they left earlier today.”

Newt’s heart beats faster. “When will they be back?” 

Maggie shrugs. “Could be two days…could be a week.”

Newt feels as if the floor was ripped out from under him. He grabs the desk. 

“I'm, I'm sorry, Newt. I didn't want Theseus to go either, but he said he had to…it's-”

“Scary.” Newt finishes his sister-in-law’s sentence. “Not knowing if they'll come back… not having said _goodbye_.”

“They'll be back, Newt. I swear.” Maggie says. “Thee only took his best aurors. Please don't worry.”

Newt nods. “I'll- I'll see you later, Maggie.” he says. 

Maggie gives him a small smile. “They'll be fine, Newt.” 

Newt nods as he walks away.

But he still worries.

•

For the next few days, Newt can't sleep. He wouldn't even _eat_ if it weren't for Dougal reminding him to.

“What would I do without you, Dougal?” he would say every time the demiguise tugged on his shirt to remind him to take care of himself. 

He doesn't go into work, either. Instead he owls in sick, and works from his apartment. He barely leaves the case. 

He _knows_ Tina is an amazing auror-he doesn't doubt her abilities for one second. He just can't help but worry.

One night, almost a week from when Tina left, Newt is in his living room, reading with Dougal perched right next to him.

As he's reading, he yawns. Dougal makes a noise and gets off the couch, putting a pillow where he was sitting and grabbing the blanket hanging off of one of the chairs. He motions for Newt to lie down.

Newt shakes his head. “I can't sleep…I've tried, Dougal. You know that.”

Dougal makes a more commanding noise and pats the sofa as if saying, ‘try again’. 

Newt sighs. “Alright.” As he's lying down, though, he sees Dougal’s eyes flash blue.

Dougal makes a happy sounding noise, and goes over to Newt’s suitcase. 

“Dougal? Are you alright?” Newt asks as he watches his demiguise open his case and start to climb in. But the lid to the case shuts without an answer. 

Newt shrugs and brings the blanket up to his chin. He's actually starting to fall asleep when his stomach interrupts him with a loud grumble.

Newt groans and sits up, remembering he hasn't eaten anything since the morning. He reluctantly pulls the sheets off of himself and heads over to his kitchen. 

He's getting a mug out of his cupboard when he hears a _click_ come from the living room. 

He shrugs it off as just Dougal coming back out of the case, but then he hears a creak that does _not_ sound like his case.

Newt walks out of the kitchen, mug still in hand, to investigate the noise.

“Hello?” he calls out. 

And then he hears a voice he hasn't heard for days. A voice he's been _longing_ to hear.

“Newt?” It's quiet, but he would know that voice no matter how loud or soft it is.

He walks faster into the living room to confirm his thoughts, and freezes when he sees who's at the door. 

“Tina.” he breathes, his mug dropping to the floor with a crash as tears start to well up in his eyes. He can see Tina already crying. 

“Hi.” she croaks.

Newt rushes forward and sweeps the woman in front of him into his arms.

“Tina.” He kisses her. “Oh my god _Tina_.” 

“I'm so sorry Newt. I thought we weren't leaving until later I was going to tell you-” Tina’s cut off by a deep kiss. 

“Tina, Merlin’s beard Tina, you're back, you're _back_.” 

“Yes.” Tina says, laughing a bit through her tears.

“I was so worried- I couldn't sleep.” 

“I'm so sorry.”

Another long kiss.

“ _Don't apologize._ ” Newt says. “Just, don't leave again for a while… _please._ ” Newt can feel the tears running down his own face.

Tina leans her head against Newt's and nods. “I missed you,” she whispers, “so much. Theseus could tell. He was so close to sending me back early, but then we finally finishe-”

“I love you.” 

Tina stares at Newt.

“I love you, Tina. I love you so _bloody_ much you have no idea and I don't care that I've only known you for just over a year I just know that _I love you so mu-_ ”

Newt suddenly feels Tina’s lips on his and leans into it. 

“I love you too, Newt.” Tina says. She lets out another small laugh. “An awful, _awful_ lot.” 

“Tina, my _love_.” Newt takes a deep breath and leans his forehead against Tina’s. “ _Merlin it feels great to say that._ ”

Tina laughs. “What time is it?”

“Mmh.” Newt shrugs. “I just want to stay with you.”

“We need to sleep, Newt.” 

“Then stay here.”

Tina looks up. “Huh?”

Without responding, Newt picks up Tina. She lets out a yelp of surprise as Newt starts walking to his room.

“Newt! Wh-”

“You said we need to sleep.” Newt says. He opens the door to his room and walks over to the bed. “But I'm not leaving you tonight.” He puts Tina on the bed.

“But Newt-”

“Nothing indecent. I swear.” 

Tina looks up at Newt and they lock eyes. 

“I'm not leaving you tonight.” Newt repeats. 

•

Newt wakes up to sunlight coming in his window. He slept in. 

He starts to stretch, but his arm is trapped under something. He looks over, and sees Tina- curled up into him, hair messy, and fast asleep. Newt smiles. He supposes he can be late to work today… 

Newt falls back asleep and wakes up later to movement next to him. He opens his eyes and sees Tina stir and her eyes flutter open. She sees him and smiles.

“Good morning.” she says, her voice a little raspy from sleep.

Newt smiles. “I love you.”

Tina leans forward and kisses him. “You're not going to say anything else from now on, are you?”

Newt shrugs. “I love you.”

Tina laughs. “I love you, too.” She sits up and stretches, realizing she's still in her clothes from yesterday. “Ugh, I need to take a shower.” she says. “Meet you in the dining room for breakfast?”

Newt nods. “I'll make us something.” He sits up as well and gets out of bed.

When Newt gets to the door, he turns around. “Oh, and Tina?” 

Tina looks up and smiles. “I love you too.”

•

Tina walks into the dining room, a towel wrapped around her hair. She sees Newt already sitting, a letter in hand.

“What you got there?” Tina asks, taking the towel off and draping it over her shoulder.

“Letter from my parents.” Newt says. “Theseus told them he's back and now they want to have dinner all together tonight.” He puts the letter down and looks up at Tina. “Are you okay with that, love?”

Tina shrugs. “I don't see why not.” She sits down across from Newt. 

“What about work?”

“Theseus said I don't have to come in today. He probably isn't, either. You?”

“Owled in sick a couple days ago. I can be sick for one more day.” He smiles.

Tina rolls her eyes. “Do I smell pancakes?”

Newt stands up, remembering he has the stove on. “Merlin, I forgot!” 

•

Later that day, Tina and Newt apparate to Newt's parent's house.

“Tina!” Newt’s mother exclaims after opening the door, ignoring her son. She pulls Tina into a bear hug. “Thank Merlin you're alright, sweetie. Theseus was just telling us everything that happened.”

Surprised at first but now getting used to this, Tina hugs Amelia back. 

“Thanks.” she says, not really knowing how to respond to Newt's mom. 

“Well, come on in you two.” Amelia says, ushering her son and Tina inside. “Everyone else is in the living room.”

Tina thanks her and heads inside. Newt starts to follow before his mother stops him.

“You must've been worried sick.” she says, a hand on her youngest’s shoulder. Newt nods. “Tina is great, Newt. She's definitely a keeper.”

She claps Newt's shoulder before he can respond and heads inside. 

•

_January 13, 1928_

_Queenie,_

_I have started at the Ministry, and so far it's not too different from MACUSA. I hear we're going to be going to Paris soon for a case…I still need to tell Newt about that._

_I'm glad you and Jacob are doing well. I miss you too, so very much, and I hope we can see each other again soon._

_Love you, Queenie,_

_-Tina_

•

_January 18, 1928_

Queenie clutches the letter she received from her sister just a day ago as she watches the New York skyline fade into the fog, tears pricking at her eyes. 

_We will see each other very soon…I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances._

She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around.

“I'm so sorry, doll.” Jacob says. Queenie leans into him, letting her tears fall. _This is my fault._

Queenie straightens up. “Don't you dare think that!” 

“It would be so much easier if I were a wizard, though. We wouldn't have to be leaving home.” 

“I don't care that you're not a wizard, honey.” Queenie leans back into Jacob. “I care that you're _you._ I love you, Jacob.”

“I love you too, doll.” He puts his arms around Queenie. “You sent a letter to Tina?”

Queenie nods against his chest. “Newt said his mom would let us stay with her if the need ever arises, so we have that at least.” More tears fall down her face.

“At least we won't have to hide anymore.”

Queenie smiles. Jacob is always looking on the bright side- that's one of the many things she loves about him.

“And we can finally get married.” she adds.

“Of course. That's obviously first order of business.” 

“Jacob?”

“Mmhm?”

“Please stop trying to pretend you're not sad about having to leave the bakery.”

Jacob freezes. “I guess I can't get much past you.” he jokes. He then sighs. “I just, worked so hard, y’know?”

“We'll find another place to start another bakery.” Queenie says. “One where our kids can grow up in.”

“That won't be for a while, though.”

Queenie shrugs. “Who knows."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ohshit
> 
> So idk when to capitalize "auror" and when not to I'm so sorry. Also I think my writing is getting shittier as I write each part of this series lmao.
> 
> ALSO I really wanted to put in a section of Newt singing cause goddamn have you heard Eddie Redmayne's voice??? If not please watch Les Mis I highly recommend it 
> 
> So yeah hope you enjoyed :) feedback is really really appreciated even if you want to say it's complete shit!! I'm serious!!


End file.
